


what a difference a day makes

by parkersmcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, hello im back, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersmcu/pseuds/parkersmcu
Summary: "Because today, right now, he was sitting beside a hospital bed with his head in his hands while he waited for a miracle. Mister Stark was hurt, and it was all his fault.What a difference a day makes."orTony gets hurt on a mission, and all Peter can do is blame himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	what a difference a day makes

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet :) 
> 
> no beta so if there are mistakes plz forgive me

Peter knew that his good luck lately had been too good to be true.

The last few weeks had been amazing for him. Well, really, the last few months. He had been acing everything in school, Flash wasn’t giving him a hard time, and Mister Stark was letting him train more and more with the rest of the Avengers. Every other weekend was spent at the compound. Whether he was in the lab with Mister Stark and Bruce, sparring with Steve and Natasha, or pulling pranks with Clint and Sam, he always had the best time with them. Knowing that he wasn’t an _official_ member of the Avengers yet gave him room to prove himself to the team every time he saw them, and he felt like he was doing a damn good job.

That was, until today. Because today, right now, he was sitting beside a hospital bed with his head in his hands while he waited for a miracle. Mister Stark was hurt, and it was all his fault.

What a difference a day makes.

It had been a routine mission. Some weird robots had started terrorizing Manhattan, and Peter happened to be training with the team when the team got the call. He recalls Steve telling him to suit up, much to Mister Stark’s dismay, but Peter couldn’t believe it. _He was going on an actual mission! With the Avengers! Could this day get any better?_ Peter soon learned that it would only get worse.

Mister Stark had grabbed him before they got off the quinjet and reminded him to stay safe and be smart. The fight went on, and there were minimal injuries. They were beginning to wrap things up when it happened. 

Peter’s back was unguarded, and he felt it coming, felt it tingle in the back of his neck. But Mister Stark didn’t know that. Right as Peter was turning around and planning to get out of the way of the robot’s blasters, Mister Stark flew in and took the hit. The rest of the mission was a blur. Somehow, they got him on the quinjet, but Peter was inconsolable.

_The blast was not only bad on his head, but on his heart,_ he had heard Dr. Cho say from the hallway.

They had to shock him back to life. They didn’t know if he was gonna wake up. _They didn’t know._

The other members of the team tried to console him; they really did. But he wouldn’t hear any of it.

_It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault._

_My fault. My fault._

“It’s not your fault.”

Peter looks up to see Steve Rogers standing in the doorway. He scoffs. “You’re not going to be able to convince me otherwise.”

Moving farther into the room, Steve continues. “He would do anything to protect you. We all know that. He was just doing his job.”

Peter stands up, narrowing his eyes at Steve. “Yeah, well, he should have known better.” Pausing, he looks at the ground and tries to suppress more tears from falling down his cheeks. “I felt it coming. I knew, and I was moving out of the way. I just don’t understand how he could be so stupid.” He throws his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

“I just… need him to be okay. I can’t lose anyone else. _I can’t lose him_.” Peter’s voice breaks at last, and the sobbing returns. “Please, just leave. I need to be alone.”

Steve takes a long look at the boy, deciding that he doesn’t want to push him farther, and walks out of the room. Sitting back down, Peter takes Mister Stark’s hand.

“Please wake up. Please. I can’t lose you too.”

_Not after Uncle Ben. I’ll never be okay again if something happens to you too._

Laying his head down on the bed, he somehow sobs himself to sleep.

*

The next thing Peter knows, someone is shaking him. He sees light coming through the window, signaling that it’s morning. That’s when he realizes. It wasn’t just anyone shaking him.

_It was Mister Stark._

He’s tackling him into a hug before he can even think straight, tears flowing again. “Woah kid take it easy,” Mister Stark chuckles.

Peter lets go and looks him in the eyes. “Why did you do it? How could you? You know I have the sixth sense thing, I was moving out of the way. This all could have been avoided, but you had to pull some self-sacrificial bullshit again. You can’t do this to me.” Peter is practically yelling.

By the way Mister Stark’s face looks, he was not expecting that to come out of Peter’s mouth. “Kid, I-,”

“No. No this isn’t okay. I-I can’t lose you too Mister Stark. I’ve already lost so many people. Did you know that I had to watch my Uncle die in front of me? You don’t know how that messes a person up. And seeing you like that, seeing them _shock_ you back to life, I couldn’t handle that. I’m not worth it, I promise.” Peter’s crying harder now, and Tony looks at him with purpose.

Tony sighs. “Kid, I am so sorry that I scared you. It was something that I just did out of instinct, really. I just... I can’t lose you either, kid. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I’ll admit, I should have trusted that you felt it more, but it was in the heat of the action. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt. You're worth it to me, Pete.”

Sitting on the side of the bed, Peter sighs and takes a moment to think. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sorry for shouting. It was just really scary.”

Tony smiles softly at Peter. “Come here, kid. Give me a hug.” He pats the spot next to him on the bed. “How about we both agree to not get hurt or almost die ever again? Sound good?”

Peter chuckles. “I don’t know if that’s possible, but I promise to try if you try.” He sticks out his pinky, signaling to Tony to pinky promise him.

“I promise, kid.” Tony locks pinkies with Peter and then pulls him into a hug.

Peter sighs a sigh of relief.

_They were okay. They would live to see another day._

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned!! so happy to finally have time to write cause school sucks, but that's what I get for taking 16 credit hours!! as always, let me know what you think, and interact with me on my Tumblr, crimefightingironspider.tumblr.com :) send me any prompts or stories that you wanna see! happy reading :)


End file.
